


What A Wonderful Day

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Slice of Life, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College can be weirdCollege can be toughEspecially when your roommates have powers.And so do you.(Notes at the end)





	What A Wonderful Day

Virgil adjusted his backpack and grabbed his duffel bag tighter, and then knocked on the door. He had requested to switch dorms, today is when he moved into his new one.  
The door opened, revealing a tall boy with milk chocolate colored hair, a bright blue tank top, tan shorts, a grey hoodie draped around his neck, and bright blue circular glasses.  
“Oh, Hi! Are you the new dorm mate?”  
“Uh, y-yeah!”  
“Hey! Patton! Who’s there?” A voice from inside the dorm room yelled.  
“It’s the new dorm mate!” The boy at the door responded.  
“Oh! Sick!” The voice responded, and Virgil could here the sounds of a video game resume.  
“Oh, Yeah! Come In!” The tall boy laughed, leading Virgil inside.  
“Y-Your name is Patton?” Virgil asked.  
“Yep!”  
“T-Thats a nice name!” Virgil muttered as he walked into what he thought was the living room. Three people sat on the couch.  
“Hey, you know what?” Patton chirped happily, and they all looked at him. “We should do introductions!”  
“That’s a good idea!” A medium sized boy with dark chocolate colored hair, a bright red crop top, and black short-shorts said, pausing the video game on the TV, and putting down his controller.  
“O-Ok!” Virgil stuttered, and Patton sat down criss cross on the floor. That’s adorable, Virgil thought, and sat on his knees next to Patton.  
“Hey! Deceit! Get out here!” The boy with the crop top yelled, and Virgil heard a loud groan. One of the doors opened, revealing a boy, not taller than Patton, but definitely taller than the boy in the crop top. He had a yellow shirt, black leather jacket, and eye patch over his left eye, and dark grey rolled up jeans.  
“Hhhhhhhh. What is it?” He grumbled.  
“We’re going to introduce ourselves to the new dorm mate!” Patton spoke up.  
“Uuuuuuugh. Fine!” The boy with the eye patch groaned, and flopped onto the couch.  
“Ok! Let’s start!” Patton chirped. “As you know, I’m Patton! I’m 18, and I’m majoring in education! I want to be a kindergarten teacher!” Oh, that’s really adorable... Virgil thought.  
The boy with the crop top stretched. “The names Roman. I’m cool cause I’m 19. I’m extra cool cause I’m majoring in theatre!” He said, giving finger guns. He then leaned back and stretched again. Then, one of the two who had been silent the whole time spoke. He had wood colored hair, a white collared shirt, dark blue tie, black dress pants, and black square glasses.  
“Greetings. I am named Logan. “I am at the age of 20, and I am currently majoring in architecture.” Virgil looked at Patton for a while.  
“He’s like that.” Patton whispered.  
The person next to Logan had cocoa colored hair, black sweatpants, a grey hoodie, and sunglasses perched on his head. “Yo, Sup, I’m Remy. 18, and majoring in music.” He laughed, and leaned back.  
The boy with the eyepatch groaned and muttered, “Dean. I’m Dean. But call me deceit. Call me deceit or a smash your face in.”. Virgil quietly shuffled farther from Deceit. Right as he was about to speak, a boy about the same height as Deceit, with a green tank top and dark grey rolled up pants walked in.  
“Yo, who’s that?” He asked, placing a bag down on the counter.  
“He’s the new dorm mate!” Roman chimes in.  
“Oh, rad. I’m Remus.” He said, taking 3 sticks of deodorant out of the bag and walked into one of the rooms. Virgil stared after him for a while.  
“Oh, Right! I’m Virgil, I’m 17, and I-“  
“Oh, you were put into school early? That’s Rad!” Roman cut him off.  
“Y-Yeah! Like I was saying, I have two majors, art and veterinary.”  
“Oh, so you get to work with puppies and kitties!” Patton chimed in.  
“Y-Yeah! So um... Like... why are there only 3 rooms?”  
“Oh... yeah, we have to share rooms... You room with Patton...” Roman muttered.  
“But we have dividers for the rooms!”  
“Oh, uh... Cool! Can I go u-unpack my stuff?” Virgil asked quietly.  
“Oh, of course!” Patton laughed.  
Virgil got up, stretched, and headed to the room. He put in his earbuds, turned on his music, and got to work putting away his clothes and organizing his stuff. After a hour, he finished. He flopped onto his bed, and without thinking, went to sleep.

That morning, Virgil was about to go out of his room, but he overheard Patton and Logan:  
“Patton, it is illogical to use your powers in the dorm! We have to hide them from Virgil!”  
“Aw, C’mon, Logan! He won’t find out!” Roman laughed  
Virgil opened the door and smirked to see Patton sitting on a stool with fire in one hand, and Roman sitting in the air.  
“To late, floating freak show.”  
“Virgil! Uh, ummm... Your dreaming!” Patton yelped.  
“Chill sparky hand, You got nothing to worry about.” Virgil smirked, turning into a black fox.  
“Woah!” Roman beamed. At that moment, Deceit and Remus walked out, and Deceit sighed.  
“How... How did you instantly let him find out..?”  
“Oh it’s fine, he also has powers!” Roman laughed.  
“Oh, ok... wait WHAT?!” Remus yelled.  
“Ok we need to sit down and figure things out.” Logan signed.  
After a while of shuffling around, they were all sat down in the living room.  
“When the school year started, we were put in the same dorm.” Logan explained.  
“I slipped up first.” Roman laughed nervously.  
“Then we revealed everything to each other!” Patton said cheerfully.  
“Oh, that makes some sense. So... do you all have powers?”  
“Yep!” Remus exclaimed.  
Logan looked down at his watch, then sighed.  
“Guys. It’s 11:00 AM.”. At that, it was like everything became chaos as they all realized they had class. Silently, Virgil packs his bag and headed to class, trying to clear his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The sides having powers is inspired by the story “A Lesson In Practicality”. I do not consider the sides being roommates a concept that is just from that story.
> 
> I know this is short, but I’m going into school soon. Hopefully I can continue this and make it into what I hope it will be, a slice of life story with some action mixed in.
> 
> (A description of Virgil)
> 
> A short boy with very dark brown hair, a dark purple hoodie with grey and black patches, dark grey sweat pants, and a purple pair of converse shoes


End file.
